This invention relates to an electrical termination lug and more particularly to an electrical termination lug which provides a means for connecting a larger conductor and one or more taps for smaller conduction within the same device.
For many years, electricians have put copper and aluminum conductors together or copper to copper conductors within the same opening with a lug only being listed and labeled for a single large conductor. Most electrical termination lugs are rated for a larger conductor but are not rated for smaller conductors.
In some installations, a much smaller tap is required from a larger conductor. It is a common practice to do this in the same opening with the lug with the larger conductor, and it is a violation of the National Electric Code.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved electrical termination lug.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electrical termination lug which fits all makes of panel boards and switchboards.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrical termination lug which may be mounted in all makes of motor control centers, pump panels, disconnect switches, main and feeder breakers and switches, etc.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electrical termination lug which permits small conductors to be tapped thereto without interfering with the large conductor which is connected to the device.